Reunion
by Justyce15
Summary: At the Gotham Academy Reunion, Artemis figures out that Dick is Nightwing, but has an unexpected reaction! It's meant to be platonic but I guess you could see it as romantic if you wanted to. ONESHOT


**Reunion**

**By Nightwing215**

**Summary: At the Gotham Academy Reunion, Artemis figures out that Dick is Nightwing, but has an unexpected reaction!**

Artemis POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had no idea what to wear. I eventually settled on a forest green dress. I was currently living in Palo Alto, California, I know its a bit far for a Gotham City high school reunion. I was going to take a Zeta Tube and was going to meet up with my friend Barbara Gordon, A.K.A. Batgirl. Unfortunately Wally, my boyfriend was not going to make it, he said, and I quote "I have important Wallace West business to attend to." Whatever that means. Though I'm pretty sure it means, "I don't feel like talking to rich snobs." Which to be completely honest I am totally okay with.

"All right Artemis this is one night. You can do this," I said to herself, "Barbara is going to be there. You can do this!"

I walked towards the Zeta tube, trying to avoid eye-contact with anyone, I just didn't want anything to go wrong. I kinda wanted to save that for the reunion, I wanted an excuse to hate it. I walk toward the empty lot, where the Zeta tube was held. I made sure that nobody was watching and got in.

_**RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B-07**_

"Hey Arty!" Barbara yelled as soon as she saw me, "Welcome back to the hell-hole that is Gotham City."

"Barbara Gordon, always the most sarcastically down trodden person I know," I replied smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm good, besides the getting beat the crap out of you every night," Barbara replied.

"Want to go to the actual reunion, or just talk here, because I'd rather just talk here," I replied, "But we should probably get going."

"Yeah agreed," Barbara replied, "I can't believe I went to a school with so many rich snobs. I mean I had like 3 friends in the school."

"Let's go," Artemis replied, "I want to get this over with."

We walked towards the gym where the reunion was being held, there was banner that said 'Welcome Back Classes of 2014 & 2015.' As we enter the gym we see a sea of people, well not people, rich snobs.

I did not want to socialize with anyone, but I knew that I would be forced to talk to a lot of people, which was going to be _really_ annoying for me. I looked at everyone, I saw Bette Kane, the girl that showed me around in first year at Gotham Academy. I saw Zatanna, there by a rich pretty boy. Wait why is Zatanna in Gotham? At my reunion?

"One second, Babs," I said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Barbara replied, "I'll be right here."

"Zatanna!" I yelled, "Fancy seeing you here, at my high school reunion."

"Oh, Artemis," Zatanna replied, very surprised to see me, "I'm here with my boyfriend. Have you met Dick Grayson?"

"I have, but when I met him he was a short geek," I replied, Dick Grayson was very attractive and tall, he had black hair and blue eyes. But there was this unshakable feeling of recognition, that I couldn't place. "I can see that you have clearly grown out of that though."

"Very funny," He said, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like... Nightwing! Suddenly it all dropped into place, look at all the gadgets that he had, that would cost loads of money and he is the ward of one of the richest people of the world, and they look exactly the same, and that smirk it was classic Nightwing. The smirk was starting to waver thought as though he could tell what was going through my head.

I stormed away, furious. But I didn't know who to be furious, Dick, Zatanna, Wally, Batman (Who I now suspected was Bruce Wayne) or myself. Was I in the wrong or Dick? What should I do, make up or continue to be furious and never talk to him again?

Dick POV

She knew, she had too, that was the only way she would storm away from one of her best friends.

"Zee," I said out of the blue, "I have to go solve this problem with Artemis. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she replied, "I hope it goes well." I kissed her, and smiled then walked towards where Artemis was sitting.

"I know you kind of hate me," I said to Artemis, "And frankly I kinda deserve it, but-"

"No it's ok," She replied, "I don't blame you, you did what you thought was right, either trying to protect me or whatever."

"No, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell all of you guys, but I was under orders from Bruce, I really am sorry," I replied my voice completely full of guilt.

"I just hope that we can move past this... Dick," Artemis replied smiling.

"I've never heard that one before," I retorted sarcastically. I hugged her, glad to be friends again.

"Hey do you want to double date next saturday?" She asked smiling.

"I'd ask Zee about that, I'm not really much of a date planning person," I replied smiling, "But maybe. I would love to see Wally."

"I'll talk to her, ok?" Artemis replied in the form of a question.

"Good,"

Zatanna POV

It was nice to know that Dick and Artemis were friends again, it would be back to normal, well normal for us at least. I smile looking forward to the times to come and the past fun we had had.


End file.
